Fire suppression systems for enclosed spaces, such as computer installations and other similar areas, operating with liquified gases under high pressure which expand when released as the suppression agent are well known. The gas is typically distributed into the spaces of a protected hazard zone by a system of pressurized storage cylinders operating through distribution piping using nozzles for outlets. For example, fire suppression systems using Halon 1301 as the suppression agent have been in widespread use for many years offering reliable, convenient protection with many advantages.
A typical way to test the operability of such systems and its components is to release an amount of the suppressant into the protected area during a test discharge simulating normal use. Concentration measurements are then taken in each protected space to determine the specified weight of the agent that had been discharged through the piping system to make sure that the discharge of the agent is correctly proportioned among the protected spaces.
While such a test usually achieves its desired goal, it has disadvantages in that the fire suppressant is released into the atmosphere. Some types of fire suppressant agents, including Halon 1301, have been considered by some to contribute to atmospheric ozone depletion and have been banned. New fire suppressant agents are currently under test for use and are actually being used. One such agent is FM-200 (heptaflouropropane), which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,053, manufactured by Great Lakes Chemical Corporation of West Lafayette, Ind., which is said to be a more environmentally friendly agent.
With the use of any gaseous fire suppressant agent, whether it be FM-200, Halon 1301, or other agent, testing is desired to be carried out to determine the operability and capabilities of an installed system. The cost of conducting discharge tests has escalated due both to high cost of the agents and the relatively higher quantity of agents used. Further, the acceptability of discharging any chemical agents into the atmosphere has decreased due to environmental considerations unrelated to stratospheric ozone depletion. Accordingly, a need exists to be able to test the system without the release of the agent into the atmosphere and also to be able to recover the released agent for re-use so that it will not be wasted.